InterviewsFruits Basket
by EverAfterInterviews
Summary: This and interview that our characters, Sadie Morgenstien and Maria Valdez, have with the characters Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Ayme. As you read, watchout for stampedeing fan-girls, highly dangerous. Love Sadie and Maria. Maria typing.


Interview-Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Fruits Basket, but we do own Maria and Sadie, No steally. Thanks, really.

Sadie: Hola, I'm Sadie Morgenstein and this is my partner Maria Valdez. We're with Ever After Interviews and have to do an interview with you four.

Yuki: (nod)

Kyo: Whatever.

Shigure: Okay.

Ayme: Oh faaabulous, I knew that someday people would notice my glor…

Yuki: Here he goes again.

Kyo: Can't you your brother quiet, ya damn rat.

Yuki: I am painfully aware that he is my brother and of the fact that there is nothing I can do to shut him up.

Shigure: (laughing his ass off)

Ayme: Yuki, you make it sound as though my being is an annoyance to you.

Maria: Oblivious much?

Sadie: Can we _please_ get on with the interview.

Kyo: Yeah, I don't wanna be seen with these idiots any longer as I have to.

Sadie: So, Shigure, are you and Ayme intimate.

Shigure: Well, that depends on your definition of intimate.

Ayme: What he means to say is that we are very intimate. The way he moves in the moonlight, soundlessly creeping to my bed to grasp my…

Shigure: Ayme, the children, we must consider their innocence.

Kyo and Yuki: Gah, disgusting.

Kyo: The next time Ayme spends the night at the house, I'm sleeping with a Taser on the roof.

Sadie: How interesting. Now Yuki, is there a special someone in your life.

Yuki: No, not really.

Sadie: Do you want there to be? (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Yuki: What?

Maria: Hear that, girls, he's still free! (Loud fan-girl screams from outside of the room that crack the windows due to rather high pitch)

Sadie: (Dirty look at Maria)

Maria: What?

Ayme: Oh, the tragedy and desperation of young love. I remember being young and in love. He had…

Kyo and Yuki: SHUT-UP!

Sadie: (Fan-girls still screaming) Will someone _please_ shut those fan-girls up? (Rather large bouncer goes out, screaming lessens) Thank you. Now that I can hear what everyone is saying. Kyo, is it true that you fought bears during you training in the mountains?

Kyo: No, I didn't fight any stupid bears. Where do people keep hearing that rumor from?

Yuki: (Crosses arms and stares around the room, whistling)

Kyo: Damn rat.

Yuki: Now what's' your problem, you stupid cat.

Shigure: (Stares off into space and his thoughts turn to high school girls)

Ayme: (Beginning to look an awful lot like a snake)

Kyo: (Jumps out of chair) I'm gonna kill you, Yuki!

Yuki: Please, you'll only embarrass yourself.

Kyo: Why you… (Lunges at Yuki)

Shigure: (Barely intervenes in time) Now boys, not in front of these lovely young ladies. We wouldn't want them to think poorly of us, now would we?

Yuki and Kyo: Look who's talking, you pervert.

Shigure: I don't know what you're talking about.

Ayme: Don't you just love family reunions? (Throws his arms around both boys and starts to laugh annoyingly)

Bouncer: (Stumbles in breathing heavily and looking like hell) We couldn't hold them back any longer, their coming, you need to get the hell out of here! (Gets trampled by heard of girls)

Fan-girl 1: Grab them!

Sadie, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayme, Maria: AAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH! (Everyone runs to door, which leads to adjacent room, as fast as possible)

Maria: (Trips on invisible line) SMACK! Oh no. (Gets trampled)

Sadie: (Closes door and locks it) Wew, that was a close one, right Maria, Maria, MARIA!...

Sadie: After the police arrived, we managed to get Maria out from under the bodies of fan-girls who had been trampled and wounded. She is physically okay, but her mental health may never be the same.

Hmmm, I wonder if Yuki will notice the phone number I slipped in his pocket when the commotion started. I hope he calls me back.

Maria: (Groan) He probably won't.

Sadie: She's talking delusional. Quick, inject her with something.

Maria: I hate you. (Paramedic injects unknown liquid in her arm)

Meanwhile, at the Soma house

Shigure: Yuki.

Yuki: What?

Shigure: I just found a note in the pocket of the pants that you wore to that interview, it has a phone-number on it and says "Call me or else"

Yuki: Huh?

Thanks for Qing in to Ever After Interviews. Look us up on our Deviant Art and Fan Fiction accounts for more interviews. Adios.


End file.
